Fortune
Helena Dolph Jackson, besser bekannt als 'Fortune '(フォーチュン Fōchun), ist eine Schurkin aus dem 2001 erschienenen Videospiel Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Fortune ist die Anführerin von Dead Cell und von einer mysteriösen Kraft umgeben, die verhindert dass sie im Kampf von Projektilen oder anderen Waffen getroffen werden kann. Nach dem Tod von allen, die sie geliebt hat, wünscht Fortune sich nichts sehnlicher als zu sterben, was durch diese Fähigkeit aber verhindert wird. Daher schließt sich Fortune Dead Cell an und unterstützt mit ihrer Einheit später Solidus und seine Organisation bei der Eroberung von Big Shell und Arsenal Gear, um Rache an Solid Snake zu nehmen, den sie für die Ursache ihres Fluchs hält. Sie wurde im Japanischen von Yumi Tōma und im Englischen von Maula Gale gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Helena war die Tochter des U.S. Marine-Kommandanten Scott Dolph und die Ehefrau von Colonel Jackson, dem Anführer der Nay SEALs-Antiterror-Gruppe Dead Cell. Im Jahr 2007 wurde ihr Vater während des Untergangs der USS Discovery getötet, was Helena sehr mitnahm. Kurz darauf wurde ihr Ehemann Jackson für Veruntreuung verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gesperrt. Noch im selben Jahr beging Helenas Mutter Selbstmord und Jackson starb im Gefängnis, was Helena das Gefühl gab, verflucht zu sein so dass alle, die ihr nahestehen, sterben. Aus Trauer verlor Helena kurz darauf ihr ungeborenes Kind, wodurch sie ihre ganze Familie verloren hatte. Da der Untergang der Discovery auf Solid Snake geschoben wurde, trat Helena dem Militär bei um Rache an ihm zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig begannen die Patriots, einen Plan umzusetzen, der auch Helena miteinbezog. Mithilfe eines unsichtbaren Kraftfelds, welches sie um Helena erschienen ließen, wurden fortan alle Projektile - selbst Raketen oder Granaten - von Helena abgestoßen oder bogen sich um sie herum, anstatt sie zu treffen. Helena wusste nicht, dass die Patriots für dieses Schild verantwortlich waren und glaubte stattdessen, vom Geist ihres Vaters verflucht worden zu sein und nicht sterben zu können. Dies führte dazu, dass Fortune sich in eine melancholische, düstere und zynische Frau entwickelte. Da sie glaubte, nicht sterben zu können, ging sie im Kampf fortan extreme Risiken ein, da ihre Feinde sie sowieso nicht verletzen konnten. Aufgrund Manipulation der Patriots wurde Fortune zu Dead Cell versetzt. Bei Dead Cell formte Fortune eine enge - jedoch keine intime - Beziehung mit ihrem Kameraden Vamp. 2008 ist Fortune bereits die Anführerin von Dead Cell. Allerdings werden plötzlich weltweit Angriffe auf Zivilisten und Verbündete begangen, die Dead Cell in die Schuhe geschoben werden und die Organisation in Verruch bringen. Die Organisation selbst wird ebenfalls angegriffen und einige Mitglieder kommen ums Leben, so dass nur Fortune, Vamp und Fatman mit dem Leben davonkommen. Am 29. April 2009 schließen sie sich daher Solidus Snake und seinen Söhnen der Freiheit an als diese die Forschungsplattform Big Shell vor der Küste von Manhattan erobern um dort die Kriegsfestung Arsenal Gear zu erobern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind die Mitglieder von Dead Cell schon fast vollständig wahnsinnig und Fortune ist nur noch von dem Ziel getrieben, Solid Snake zu töten um ihren Vater zu rächen und selbst zu sterben. Kämpfe auf Big Shell thumb|left|250px|Fortune stellt sich den SEALs auf Big Shell Einige Stunden später werden eine SEAL Einheit sowie Raiden, ein Agent der Patriots, nach Big Shell geschickt um die dortigen Geiseln - einschließlich des U.S.-Präsidenten - zu retten und zu verhindern, dass die Söhne der Freiheit Arsenal Gear startklar machen. Die SEAL-Einheit Bravo zero wird von Fortune auf der Brücke zwischen den Big-Shell-Streben B und C konfrontiert, wo Fortune gerade den Präsidenten überwältigt und bewusstlos geschlagen hat. Sie versuchen, Fortune abzuschießen, können sie aber nicht treffen. Eine Zeit lang steht Fortune nur gelangweilt auf der Brücke und murmelt, dass sie ja gerne versuchen können, sie von ihrem Elend zu erlösen. Schließlich tritt Vamp zu ihr, nimmt den bewusstlosen Präsidenten und dessen Koffer auf und tritt wieder ins Innere. Nun versuchen die SEALs, aggressiver vorzugehen und stürmen auf Fortune zu. Sie werfen ihr sogar eine Granate vor die Füße, die aber nicht explodiert. Als die Soldaten sich nähern, zückt Fortune ihre Railgun und tötet die Soldaten und zerstört gleichzeitig auch die Brücke. In einer Lagerhalle im Inneren von Big Shell kann Fortune später Raiden konfrontieren. Sie zückt ihre Railgun und ruft hasserfüllt, dass er ihr Leben nehmen soll, so wie er auch das Leben ihres Vaters genommen hat - andernfalls wird sie ihn töten. Sie eröffnet das Feuer auf Raiden, bevor sie erkennt dass Raiden nicht Snake ist, den sie erwartet hat. Verwundert behauptet sie, dass dies interessant zu werden verspricht und sie fragt sich, ob Raiden derjenige ist, der ihr endlich den erwünschten Tod verschaffen kann. Gierig fordert sie, dass Raiden sie tötet, greift ihn aber gleichzeitig auch an. thumb|250px|Fortune konfrontiert Raiden Während des Kampfs tritt auch Vamp in die Halle. Er verrät Fortune, dass er von hier an übernehmen wird, das Fortune sich um Fatman kümmern muss, der nicht länger zu kontrollieren ist. Vamp warnt, dass Fatman nun eine echte Bedrohung für ihre Pläne darstellt und völlig die Beherrschung verloren hat. Fortune erklärt sich bereit, sich um Fatman zu kümmern und murmelt, dass Raiden nicht die Person war, die sie zu treffen gehofft hatte. Frustriert behauptet sie, dass auch Raiden sie nicht töten konnte und wendet sich zum Gehen. In diesem Moment springt Raiden aber hinter seiner Deckung hervor. Er feuert auf Fortune, wobei er mit einkalkuliert, dass ihr Körper die Kugeln abwehren wird. Tatsächlich biegt die Flugbahn der Kugeln sich um Fortunes Körper herum, so dass die Kugeln in Vamps Körper und Kopf einschlagen. Geschockt fängt Fortune seinen leblosen Körper auf und jammert verzweifelt, dass dieser Tod für sie gedacht war und sie fragt weinend, warum sie ein weiteres Mal alleine zurückgelassen wird und wie lange man sie noch zwingen wird, zu leben. Raiden tritt nun mit vorgehaltener Waffe an sie heran, woraufhin Fortune verbittert und trauernd ruft, dass sie dachte dass Raiden ihr Frieden verschaffen könnte, er dazu aber nicht in der Lage war. Raiden lässt die trauernde Fortune hinter sich zurück und flieht in einem Fahrstuhl und bekommt so nicht mit, wie Vamp die Augen öffnet. Fortune ist geschockt, dies zu sehen aber Vamp flüstert ihr zu, dass es keinen Grund zur Trauer gibt, da er schon einmal gestorben ist und kein zweites Mal sterben kann. Offenbarung auf Arsenal Gear thumb|left|250px|Fortune konfrontiert Snake und Raiden Einige Stunden später ist Arsenal Gear bereit und Fortune und die übrigen Handlanger von Solidus setzen nach Arsenal Gear unter und versenken Big Shell. Als Solid Snake und Raiden auf Arsenal Gear eindringen und versuchen, Solidus zu finden und aufzuhalten, stellt sich ihnen irgendwann Fortune entgegen. Sie behauptet, dass sie lange darauf gewartet hat, Snake zu konfrontieren, da dieser die Ursache ihres Leids ist. Sie offenbart, dass Snake vor zwei Jahren ihren Vater getötet hat und dass ihre persönliche Hölle damit begann. Sie behauptet hasserfüllt, dass sie nicht getötet werden kann und daher selbst so viele Menschen wie möglich töten will. Sie kündigt an, mit Snake beginnen zu wollen, woraufhin dieser Raiden zuruft, dass er alleine weiterziehen soll, während Snake Fortune bekämpft. Raiden erklimmt tatsächlich die nahe Leiter und erreicht die Plattform auf dem Dach von Arsenal Gear, während sich Snake Fortune in einem gnadenlosen Kampf stellt. Kurz darauf kommt Fortune mit dem gefangenen Solid Snake auf der Plattform an und informiert Solidus, dass sie ihn gefangennehmen konnte. Auch Revolver Ocelot taucht an Deck auf. Als Solidus Raiden verhört und wissen will, warum Arsenal Gear korrumpiert wurde, wirft Fortune ein, dass Solidus doch weiß, dass Raiden nichts weiß aber Solidus entgegnet, dass er die Antworten auch nicht von Raiden will. Als Fortune fragt was das bedeuten soll, entgegnet Solidus dass es sie nichts angeht. Daraufhin wendet sich Fortune zum Gehen und behauptet, dass sie selbst noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Solidus fragt sie, ob ihre Pläne die Kaperung von Arsenal Gear beinhalten und behauptet, dass Fortune vorhat, ihn zu verraten. Geschockt fragt Fortune, ob Ocelot sie verraten hat aber Solidus entgegnet, dass er derjenige war, der Ocelot ausgenutzt hat um ihr diesen Plan überhaupt erst einzureden. Er offenbart, dass er von Anfang an vorhatte, Fortune Arsenal Gear am Ende zu überlassen, da die Metal Gear-Festung alles andere als unzerstörbar ist und eine Unmenge an Metal Gear RAYs sowie Land-, Luft- und Seeunterstützung braucht um sie effektiv zu verteidigen. Er verrät, dass das Erobern von Arsenal Gear daher nie das wahre Ziel war - das Ziel war es, eine Liste von Namen zu erbeuten, die die wahre Identität der Patriots darlegen. thumb|250px|Fortune erfährt, wie sie manipuliert wurde Fortune erkennt, dass Solidus die Personen dann einen nach dem anderen eliminieren wollte, während die Patriots sich auf das von Dead Cell kontrollierte Arsenal Gear fokussieren würden und die wahre Bedrohung nicht kommen sehen würden. Fortune faucht, dass Solidus' Plan durch die Virus-Infektion von GW, der Kontroll-K.I. von Arsenal Gear, nun ja wohl gescheitert ist aber Solidus entgegnet, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gibt. Fortune interessiert sich nicht dafür und kündigt an, dass sie ihm Arsenal Gear dann abnehmen wird und die dort gelagerte Wasserstoffbombe verwenden wird um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Solidus behauptet, dass die Bombe die Patriots nicht aufhalten wird, Fortune aber erwidert, dass sie die Macht und den Einfluss der Patriots mindern wird, indem sie die willenlose Bevölkerung dezimiert, die von den Patriots manipuliert wird. Solidus behauptet, dass er Fortune nicht aufhalten wird und wünscht ihr viel Glück, worauf Fortune erwidert dass sie davon mehr als genug hat. Tod Plötzlich beginnt Ocelot zu lachen und als Fortune fragt, was Ocelot so lustig findet, behauptet Ocelot amüsiert, dass all dies, was gerade passiert, eine lustige Scharade ist und er gerne mehr davon gesehen hätte. Er wendet sich Solidus zu und offenbart, dass alles, was Solidus getan hat, völlig im Einklang mit den Zielen der Patriots ist. Er verrät dem geschockten Solidus, dass alles was er an dem Tag getan hat genau von den Patriots - die Solidus eigentlich vernichten wollte - geplant und akzeptiert wurde, da es ihnen dabei hilft ihre eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen. Solidus wurde somit nur von den Patriots ausgenutzt um Raiden als finale Prüfung entgegengeworfen zu werden. thumb|left|250px|Fortune erliegt ihren Wunden Ocelot behauptet auch, dass Fortune und der Rest von Dead Cell Ersatz für die FOX-HOUND-Einheit sind, die Snake auf Shadow Moses bekämpfte. Ocelot verrät auch, dass er und die Patriots gezielt den Hass auf Dead Cell erschaffen und gesteuert haben, um die Dead Cell-Mitglieder dazu zu treiben, Rache zu nehmen. Als Fortune - aufgebracht von den Offenbarungen Ocelots - ihre Railgun auf Ocelot richtet, zückt dieser blitzschnell seine Pistole und feuert auf Fortune. Diese wird zu ihrer Überraschung tatsächlich getroffen und tödlich verletzt. Von der Kugel getroffen stolpert sie geschockt zurück und Ocelot behauptet, dass Fortune nichts besitzt, was die Patriots ihr nicht gegeben haben - auch nicht ihr Glück. Er verrät, dass Fortune von einem elektromagnetischen Schild der Patriots geschützt wurde und dass ihre Fähigkeiten keineswegs aus ihren eigenen psychokinetischen Fähigkeiten entsprungen ist. Mit letzter Kraft versucht Fortune, Ocelot mit ihrer Railgun zu treffen, verfehlt aber und stürzt geschwächt zu Boden. Nachdem Ocelot nun in das Cockpit von Metal Gear RAY gesprungen ist und alle auf Arsenal Gear töten will, stellt, rappelt sich Fortune wieder auf und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Spöttisch entfesselt Ocelot das gesamte Raketenarsenal seines Metal Gears und feuert die Raketen auf Fortune ab. Diese aber kann ihre wahren psychokinetischen Kräfte entfesseln und die Raketen um sie herum fliegen lassen, so wie es zuvor auch die Kugeln taten. Fortune, Snake, Raiden und Solidus werden somit nicht von den Raketen getroffen, aber Fortune erliegt direkt danach Ocelots Revolverschuss. Mit ihren letzten Worten murmelt sie ihren wahren Namen und behauptet, dass sie ihre Familie endlich wiedersehen kann. Danach fällt sie tot zu Boden. Galerie FortuneKugelbrecher.png|Fortune wird vor den Kugeln geschützt FortuneWartet.png|Fortune lässt sich beschießen FortuneRailgun.png|Fortune nach dem Kampf gegen die SEALs FortuneZielt.png|Fortune konfrontiert Raiden FortuneHältVamp.png|Fortune hält den regungslosen Vamp FortuneZieltSnake.png|Fortune zückt ihre Railgun FortuneSnake.png|Fortune und der gefangene Snake Trivia * Während des Kampfs gegen Fortune ist es unmöglich, sie zu verwunden. Stattdessen muss man lediglich so lange überleben, bis Vamp mit dem Fahrstuhl auftaucht. * Fortune hat Dextrokardie; ihr Herz ist in der rechten Brustseite. Daher überlebt sie auch, als Ocelot ihr mitten in die Brust schießt, wo er ihr Herz vermutet. Navigation en:Fortune Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Suizid(gefährdet) Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner